


A Night That Changed Everything

by Olicity_Queen_5eva



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity_Queen_5eva/pseuds/Olicity_Queen_5eva
Summary: Oliver Queen is an A list actor just wanting to get away from the public eye and forget about the past for one night.Felicity Smoak a quite and sweet IT girl whos past has hurt her and has made her afraid of love.One night filled with drinks and laughter will change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy let me know what you think!

Felicity is sitting in her bathroomfloor holding a stick an answer that just may or may not change her life forever.

The timer on her phone goes off its time to see if her life is going to drasticly change.

Taking a deep breath "okay you can do this Felicity." Looking down she starts to cry while looking down at the positive pregnancy test.

 

Flash back to 8 weeks ago Verdant:

Felicity couldn't believe that Iris convinced her to go out tonight she just wanted to stay in and eat some cocholate mint ice cream whIle watching Doctor Who. 

"Iris do we really have to be here?" 

"Yes Felicity you've been working so hard you need to let loose and have some fun." 

"Iris I have fun." "Felicity I wouldn't really consider watching marathons of Doctor Who to be exactly fun."

Ha we have different definitions of fun then.

Iris looks at Felicity she's serious now. "Felicity I brought you out to not only have some fun together but so you can may be meetc someone, you haven't really seen anyone since cooper."

"Hey that's not fair what about Ray ?"

"Fel I would hardly call that a relationship he stalked you and then when you finally cave in it only lasted two months cause in your words he was toon clingy."

"He was!" 

"The point is you always seem to come with these excuses as to why your relationships to work out, I know that your dad abandoning you and your mom hurt you and that with Cooper you thought that you were finally able you find someone who would stay, but the thing is after Cooper you just stopped."

"Iris please stop I thought we were here to have fun ?"

"Fel.."

"No Iris please can we just please not talk about this ?" 

Sigh fine let's go get something to drink?

......................

 

5 shots in and a Margarita later Felicity is starting to feel tipsy on the verge drunk when she sees him looking at her. He's hot, tall, muscular and has gorgouse dirty blonde/brown hair. 

He's cute Iris whispers to her that's Oliver Queen. 

"Who's that is that suppose to mean something?"

Felicity turns back to look at this Oliver Queen mystery guy when she notices that he's walking towards her. 

"Hi I'm Oliver Queen can I get you a drink?"

Felicity just stares at him and blurts out you're hot ! 

That has Oliver smile

"Thank you for noticing Oliver smiles winked at her."

"Oh my gosh I said that out loud I am so sorry I have habbit on not being able to control the word that come out of my mouth anyways I'm Felicity Smoak. And yes I would love a drink"

Laughing the night off Felicity finds herself really enjoying talking with Oliver. 

"Hey do you want to get out of here ? " 

Feeling bold Felicity says yes. 

Turning to look for Iris she sees that Irisk is now with Barry not know when he came Felicity decideds to just send a text to Iris letting her know shes leaving.   
...............

 

They get a cab and start kissing Oliver starts kissing down her.neck and Felciity moans.

Finally a raving at their destination which Felicity notices is the Merlyn Hotel. Getting into the room Oliver unzips Felicitys dress and throws her on the bed.

............ End Flashback..........

Oh frack what was she going to do.

Still crying Felicity grabs for her phone and calls Iris


	2. Decision Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that she's pregnant it's now time for her to make some very important decisions.

There's a knock at the door is shakes Felicity out of her thougts. 

Knowing who it already is Felicity opens the door and invites Iris to come in. 

"Felicity what's wrong ? Over the phone you sounded freaked out."

Felicity closes the door and moves them to the living room. Sitting on the couch Felicity takes a deep breath. 

"I'm pregnant." 

That has Iris's eyes go big it would've made Felicity laugh if her life wasn't such a mess right now. 

"I'm sorry Fel I must've misunderstood I thought you said that you were pregnant."

"That's what I said..."

"What ! How? When?" 

"You remember that night at Verdant...wi...with Oliver? " 

Iris covers her mouth. "NO! I just thought he took you home....not TAKE YOU HOME, home." 

"Iris..." 

"Oh the media is going to have a field day with this."

"What why... Iris how come ?"

Looking at Felicity she's can she that she truly doesn't understand. "Felciity that guy that you slept with was Oliver Queen, as in Robert Queen'size Sonia business owner of Queen Consolidated and not to mention he's kind of a huge A list...actor." 

"Oh my gosh why did I not piece the last name together with Queen Consolidated and he'said an Actor?" 

"Yes he's only the biggest actor out there at the momment. You really do need to watch more movies." 

Felicity covers her face. "What am I going to do? Oliver doesn't even know, I haven't even thought about all of my options out yet, and I can't bring a baby into this knowinng that he or she will be constantly bothered by the media, and it was just a one night stand me and Oliver aren't even together. " 

"Felicity hey listen you need to take deep breaths everything is going to be okay I will be there with you every step of the way. But first things first we need to make you a doctor's appointment with obgyn." 

"You're right I will call the Doctor's office now and set up an appointment." 

.........1 week later.........

Sitting in the doctor's office made Felicity jittery she's never liked doctor's much may be it's because her dad was a doctor. With that thought Felicity shakes her head she can go there right now.

"It's going to be fine Fel." Iris smiles at her reaching for her hand. 

"Thank you for coming here with me I don't know what I would do without Iris." 

"I will always be here for you Fel and this baby if you decide you want to keep it." 

"Thank you" Felicity has to pull herself together before she cries and squeezes Iris's hand in thank you.

2 minutes later Felicity hears her name.being called. 

Taking a deep breath her and Iris get up. 

"I'm Felicity Smoak." 

"Hello I'm Nurse Nina, Doctor Logan's nurse it's so great to meet you now if you'd please come with me." 

Nurse Nina takes Felicity and Iris to a room and takes Felicity's weight and blood pressure.

"Alright Felicity the doctor will be with you in a momment." 

"I hate doctors and I hate doctor'said offices." 

"Felicity everything is goingoing to be fine just try and stay calm and if you start feeling like you're going to freak out again and have a panic attack just squeeze my hand." 

Felicity was going to respond but was interrupted wI think the doctor coming in. 

"Good morning I'm Doctor Logan today I am going to be asking you some questions and an untrasound." 

It felt like it took 84 years just to get thru these questions. 

Felicity felt horrible because when it came.to questions about the father and his health histroy she couldn't answer. Thank goodness that Doctor Logan seem to understand and didn't pry Felicity further. 

"Okay now with the ultrasound I'm going to lift yourban shirt and put the gel on warning it will be a cold feeling at first." 

The doctor pulls the ultrasound machine by Felicity so that she would.be able to see the baby.

"And there is you're baby." 

And then Felcitype heard it

Thump, thump, thump

It was her baby's heartbeat. Felicity started to cry. 

"The baby is to beautiful Fel." Iris looked down at Felicity and smiled with tears in her eyes. 

"It's seems that everything looks to be goingreat great you have a strog healthy baby Ms. Smoak, you may clean the gel off now." 

Felicity wipes off the gel with the paper towel the doctor gave her and sat up.

"So Miss. Smoak have you gone thru all of your options with this pregnancy ?"

Felicity looks at Iris and turns back to the doctor "I have I'm going to go full term and keep my baby." 

The Doctor smiles with that. 

"Great. Don't forget to make your next appointment at the front desk and I will see you then it was so great to meet you Ms.Smoak." 

Felicity gets dressed and grabs her things. 

"Fel are you sure with your decision to keep the baby and do everything that come with being a mother ?" 

Felicity smiles a genuine Smile "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. After she my baby and hearing the heartbeat I just knew that I am suppose to be this baby's mother and I am suppose to love him or her and care for hI'm or her." 

Iris hugs Felicity "I am so proud of you and am with 100% I can't wait to spoil him or her." 

Felicity laughed "You're going be such a great aunt". 

"Now come on let's go celebrate with some icecream." 

"Oh I am always up for some ice cream." 

Laughing they left the doctors and went on to celebrate.Felicity was going to enjoy this.

Cause next step was to tell the father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a run in With Oliver

\------- 1 week later------

Sara decided that it was time to talk with Felicity and get her out of her aparment and invited Felicity to go to the mall. Getting ready before Sara comes picks her up Felicity decided to just put on a summer dress with flower printing while leaving her hair down. Touching up her lipstick Felicity hears a knock on the door. 

Opening up the door to greet Sara. Ready Lis?  
Ready as I'll ever be Felicty smiles. 

First stop the food court I'm starving !  
Sara smiles and let's put a laugh "well of course you, you're eating for two now !. Speaking of have you told the father yet that he's well going to be a father ?" 

Signing Felicity heads the food court Pizza parlor getting in line to order food Felicity finally responds to Sara. 

"I'm going to tell him it's just everytime i get up the nerve to I freak out." 

"Look Lis I know this is hard but he deserves to know and I know with your father leaving you definitely don't want that for your baby but what if he wants to stay and be in this babies life ?" 

"I know Sara and your right I need to do this for my baby." 

And with that they start to hear a lot of commotion. 

"What the ?" 

Both Felicity and Sara turn and see that it's a bunch of people surrounding someone. 

"What is going on?" 

The person in front of them responds to them  
"Oh that's that new actor Oliver Queen I believe? His parents also own Queen Consolidated." 

"Oh my gosh Sara that's him!" 

"Who him? The fath- " 

"Sh Sara! But yes that him, HIM." Well then Lis what are you waiting for go up and talk to him! May be this is a sign, this is the moment to talk to him and tell him. 

You're right it's all or nothing this is for the baby. Felicity goes up to where the crowd is. 

Waiting as the crowd start a to leave as they get their pictures and autographs with Oliver. Felicity tummy starts to turn from nerves.

Finally she see's the other guy that's with Oliver he's handsome as well Felicity notes and he appears to be Oliver's body guard tell the crowd that it's time for Oliver to leave. 

Hearing that Felicity gulps seeing the rest of the people still there start to leave as she looks around her eyes finally lands on Oliver's. She sees that he's rembers her as he starts to walk towards her. 

Hey your that girl from the bar a couple month ago Felicity." He smiles at her and man is his smile beautiful. Thank you! Felicity puts her hands on her mouth "I said that out loud didn't I?" Oliver laughs and brushes it off and just continues to stare at her which is starting to turn her into puddy. 

I'm actually glad that I ran into you cause we really need to talk. 

Before they sit down Oliver tell the other gentleman that he'll be back. 

Okay Felicity you can do this. She sees Oliver take a seat in front of her and take a deep breath. 

"So I don't really dont know what the right way to go about this is but what all to remember from our... time together I'm actually kind of surprised that you remeber my name." Felicity says as her checks turn red. 

Oliver's eyes get a little dark lust look in then. He clears his throat. "I remember all of it you're kind of a person someone wouldn't forget Felicity." The way he said her name gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her blush bright red.  
Oliver loved that he could make her blush they only had that night together but he hasn't forgotten her or how beautiful this women was he couldnt really explain why but he felt a pull to her. 

She starts to talk which pulls him out of his thoughts. "Well about that weekend... I'm just going to say it Im pregnant and you're the father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update life kind of got a little crazy there.


End file.
